


little stars

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Non Sexual Age Regression, Platonic Intruloceit, Regressed Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan regresses while Thomas is out and about.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: sanders sides agere [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618099
Comments: 31
Kudos: 323





	little stars

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "Could I make a request...? Maybe agere Babie™ Logan regresses on a trip or outing, just tries to keep it together until he can get back to cg dark sides, not trusting that the light sides would accept him? (Logan's always a cg, let him be small ;; )"

It's the toy store that does it.

Logan's steps immediately falter, thankfully masked by Patton's enthusiastic rush toward the displays, cooing over a handful of Squishmallow toys front and center. He swallows hard, his hands knotting into fists by his sides. They're cute, but he has to help Thomas stay on task. If he disappears inside now, then a) everyone will want to know _why_ and b) the only self-control Thomas will have is Roman and Patton. Not ideal, particularly for Thomas's wallet.

_It's not fair,_ a traitorous thought slips past, making him want to stick out his bottom lip and perhaps even stamp a single sneaker on the tiled floor of the mall. No, it's not fair, he answers himself, trailing Thomas and attempting to pull his attention from the Squishmallows. It's not fair, but that doesn't mean his work is done.

"Thomas, you can buy one when they are on sale," he finally manages to force out. It's hard to talk, especially to sound grown up, but thankfully, the others seem to assume that he sounds that way because he's annoyed at Patton's puppy dog eyes as he holds up an enormous plush toy. It must be $40 at least, but he desperately wants it, too. He wants to bury his face into that soft surface, see if it's truly as marshmallowy soft as it promises, squeeze it in his arms as tight as he can.

_Later,_ he promises himself, chewing on his lower lip. Thankfully, Thomas looks like he's about done with shopping. 

"I have business to attend to," Logan blurts out, promptly sinking out before he can see a concerned look pass between Roman, Patton, and Virgil.

As soon as his feet touch the floor of the mind palace, he's running toward the dark sides common room, his tie flapping madly behind him. He rains a frantic tattoo of knocks on Deceit's door. Moments later, the door swings open and the slight irritation on Dee's face melts into instant concern.

"Logan?" Dee asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Dee Dee," Logan says, tears filling his eyes, and Deceit gets it, stepping back and ushering Logan inside before sticking his head out the door and yelling for Remus. The loud noise startles more tears to slide down Logan's cheeks, but he's already starting to calm down by the time Remus bursts in, morning star slung over one shoulder.

"Oh," Remus says, when he sees Logan crumpled on Deceit's bed, thumb corked firmly in his mouth. "That kind of emergency."

"Remus, there is never an emergency to date that has required you to bring a weapon," Deceit says dryly. "Now-" He turns to Logan. "What's wrong, my little astronaut?"

"Toy store," Logan says. "Wanna go, but they-" He stops, taking a deep breath. "Don't know 'bout this." He mumbles around his thumb, waving at himself. Deceit summons Logan's pacifier, printed in tiny stars and planets, and hands it to him, a replacement for his thumb.

"Would you like your unicorn onesie?" Dee asks. Logan nods shyly. His eyes are sore now, and his throat feels clogged. Dee snaps his fingers and a moment later, Logan exclaims in delight, running his fingers over the soft fabric of his unicorn onesie.

"Squishmallow," he says, remembering the longed-for toy. 

"Remus?" Dee asks, arching one eyebrow. Remus nods, his forehead scrunching in concentration. Moments later, Logan finds his lap full of very soft, very squeezable Squishmallow, in the shape of an enormous star.

"Thank you," he says, happily petting it. "Thank you, thank you."

"Of course!" Remus says brightly. "It's a star, just like you!" Logan giggles and squeezes the toy tighter to himself, all thought of tears long forgotten.

"Better?" Dee asks softly. Logan nods. Deceit pulls him into a gentle hug, Remus hugging him from the other side.

" _Octonauts_?" Logan asks, hopeful. A quiet laugh escapes Dee as he nods.

"Why not?" He asks. "I believe the next episode has a giant squid in it!"

"My favorite!" Remus cheers. Logan relaxes against both of them, arms loosely draped around his new Squishmallow. The others are as far from his mind as the stars.

It doesn't matter, anyway, he thinks drowsily. Not when he has two caregivers who accept him exactly as he is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scared Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699626) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
